


somewhere along the lines

by 9yurawr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Broken Families, Fate, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Predestination, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9yurawr/pseuds/9yurawr
Summary: somewhere along the lines of i love you and we can't make this work.but if fate lets them give their love a chance, will they give what it deserves?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	somewhere along the lines

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm still not done with my other fic but here I am again!! updates will be really slow hehe. 
> 
> also heads up! wonwoo and mingyu portray real people. a brief description of what anxiety feels like (from my experience) if that triggers u, u can skip that part! enjoy!!

Mingyu always liked the idea of going back to school, not because he loves studying but he gets to share a class with his friends and also enjoy his time away from home. He has always been that one friend who studies a whole lot but still forgets the littlest things about a certain lesson and that frustrates him a lot. Oh, Mingyu’s the quiet one too, he doesn’t enjoy initiating a conversation with a stranger. Of course he has his group of friends, thanks to Seokmin, who made him a bit open to other people. But Mingyu’s hidden talkative personality is only seen by those people. Now starting a new school year, he’s thankful that he gets to be with his friends but there’s one thing that scares him. The introduce yourself part, some students are a stranger to him and the same goes to the others. Mingyu doesn’t want to be known but some people love to gossip so a lot of people know him as the “Tall and Quiet Man.” Damn, he never liked labels but this one was just too good so he finds it funny. 

“Hey, let’s go eat lunch!” Chan tells him, patting his shoulder. 

“Chan, who are those people?” Mingyu asks, he notices that Seokmin was with two boys, one that looks like him and one that seemed to resemble a cute hamster. 

“That’s Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Wonwoo is Seokmin’s twin, didn’t you know him?” Chan explains, walking a bit behind them, they were having a hard time finding a vacant table.

“They’re in the same section with us?” To that question Chan nods and that’s when they found a vacant table. Mingyu sits beside JIhoon who looked like he had no idea who’s joining them.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you that starting today Wonwoo and Soonyoung will be joining us!” Seokmin says, beaming a smile.

“I’m Wonwoo, Seokmin’s twin. I hope you guys don’t mind us suddenly joining, we have a different lunch time with our friends.” Wonwoo explains and smiles at everyone too. 

“Kwon Soonyoung! Nice meeting you all!” Soonyoung says, filled with excitement. Everyone else in the table introduced themselves to the new joiners, except from Mingyu and Jihoon, who’s surprisingly shy today. 

“Hey you two! Don’t be rude and introduce yourselves.” Seungkwan says, sounded like teasing to the two but they do it anyway.

“I’m Mingyu.” He says, showing a small smile. He’s really shy but he feels comfortable with Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

“Jihoon. Can we eat now?” Jihoon says, taking out his lunch and the rest of them laugh.

It was a relief to Seokmin that Mingyu was completely fine with new people being around them. Because if it wasn’t it’s going to be a hard time for him and for his best friend.

“You guys are lucky that you get to share classes together.” Wonwoo says. They were talking about how they first met. This is where Wonwoo finds out about his twin brother’s best friend. 

"By the way, how come we've never seen you before?" Seungkwan asks Wonwoo. 

"I'm always inside my room or I'm out with Soonyoung." Wonwoo answers, it was the truth, it's not like he's avoiding his brother's friends he's just shy around them. And he doesn't want to ruin the quality time that they're having. 

"I didn't even know Seokmin has a twin." Mingyu comments. And that surprised the whole table except Wonwoo. Jihoon nudged Mingyu's side and that made the latter panic. 

"I'm sorry if that offended you. I really didn't know or remember." Mingyu says again, his hands starting to shake. 

"It's fine. Seokmin and I are used to it. Also we're not mad at each other, we just have different interests." Wonwoo says. Gives Mingyu a small smile and he notices that Mingyu's shaking. Seokmin notices it too, so he gives his friend a thumbs up and smiles. 

“Don’t worry about it too much, Gyu! We get those kinds of questions a lot.” Seokmin speaks up, to Wonwoo’s relief, he knows that he noticed it too. Mingyu tries to calm himself down and returns the smile that the twins are giving him. 

They’re walking to the nearest ice cream shop. They thought it would be nice to treat themselves after having two quizzes. Wonwoo decides that it’s the perfect timing to approach Mingyu, since he wants to be closer with him for some unknown reason. 

“Hey Mingyu.” Wonwoo starts out, he’s actually nervous since this guy doesn’t really speak too much. MIngyu looks at him and gives him a smile.

“Uhm, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Mingyu says. _He still thinks about that?_

“We told you, it’s fine. We were used to it, since we do have different personalities.” Wonwoo says. “I’m sorry if you panicked because of that.” Wonwoo adds.

“How did you know?” Mingyu asks. 

“I noticed your hands were shaking. Seokmin and I noticed it.” 

“Is that a twin thing?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo laughs. 

“Maybe it is? I don’t know. I just sensed it, are you fine now?” This time it’s Wonwoo’s time to ask. 

“Yes. Don’t worry about me, I was able to calm myself down.” The latter says and gives a reassuring smile to Wonwoo. 

“Does that happen often?” Wonwoo asks.

“Is this an interview? You ask a lot of questions.” Mingyu says, right after he says that he worries that it might be offensive.

“I’m just trying to get to know you.” Wonwoo laughs and pats his shoulders. Mingyu takes a deep breath and speaks up.

“It only happens sometimes. Why are you interested in me by the way?” 

“You rarely talk and again, I want to know more about you.” Wonwoo answers and flashes his beautiful smile. 

“There’s nothing interesting about me. I’m a boring person.” Wonwoo shakes his head at Mingyu’s statement. 

“I doubt that. That’s why I’m getting to know you. Plus I don’t think there’s a boring person.” Wonwoo says. Mingyu feels defeated so he decides to just let Wonwoo into knowing him better. 

“Okay fine, I won’t ask about your intentions from now on.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo gives him a smile, he was about to say something but Soonyoung suddenly came. 

“What ice cream do you guys want?” 

“I’ll get mint choco.” Mingyu says.

“Soons, you know my usual order.” Wonwoo says and gives his best friend a smile. 

_I hope you won’t get tired of me._ Mingyu says in his head while looking at Wonwoo. 

♡♡♡

First month of school has passed and Wonwoo's getting to know Mingyu better. It wasn't easy for Wonwoo at first since he finds it hard to ask questions to Mingyu. The latter's answers were always short and straight to the point, he also doesn't tell a lot of stories unlike his other friends. To Wonwoo's surprise, Jihoon was actually talkative. He concludes that Mingyu was the only one who doesn't talk much. He once asked Seokmin about it and it was true, the tall guy was the least talker.

They're always seated beside each other during classes and one time during homeroom, they were asked about their hobbies and that was the first time Mingyu initiated a conversation with Wonwoo. 

"So, what's your hobby?" Mingyu asks, he notices that the person sitting beside him was surprised. 

"Playing computer games and dancing?" Wonwoo says, though it sounded like it was a question.

"You're not sure about your hobbies?" Mingyu said and he giggled. _What he fucking giggled!?_ That was Wonwoo's initial thought but he shook it off. 

"I'm sure about it. What's yours?" Wonwoo asks. 

"I love reading and painting." Mingyu says. It was the first time Wonwoo saw Mingyu's eyes filled with excitement. This guy is a fucking bookworm and is a sucker for art, Wonwoo adores him for it. 

"What kind of books do you read?" Wonwoo asks. The guy beside him showed the brightest smile Wonwoo has ever seen. 

"Romance and a bit of comedy, I guess? But I hate it when they get movie adaptations, sometimes they take away the feels that it originally gives." Mingyu says. Wonwoo finds it cute how Mingyu rambles about books and his disappointments with it. 

"You like watching movies too?" Wonwoo asks. Completely out of the blue, but since movies were mentioned he just took his chance. 

"A little? I'm really not fond of watching movies. I prefer reading more but I do enjoy it." The taller guy said, getting a bit excited talking about movies and books or whatever it was. 

"What's your favorite movie?" Wonwoo asks, he's really taking this as a chance to hang out with Mingyu. 

"Comet! Have you watched that?" Mingyu says, his eyes again are filled with excitement. _Who gets so fucking excited about movies? It's so---_ Wonwoo shakes off the thought. He was currently seeing a different side of Mingyu. 

"I haven't. Never heard of it either. I'm sorry." Wonwoo says. 

"Then we can watch it together! I promise I won't spoil." Mingyu says, the man beside him is really surprised that he's hearing this and seeing Mingyu's excited face. This is a whole new experience. 

"Okay, We will. Gosh, you get so excited about your favorite things." Wonwoo laughs at what he just said. He was really happy that Mingyu's opening up to him more. 

"I'm sorry about that. Did I--" Before Mingyu could finish his sentence was cut off by his seatmate. 

"It's adorable, Mingyu. I'm happy that you're opening up to me more! You didn't scare me, if that's what you're thinking." Wonwoo says. Mingyu smiles at him. 

_How can he say the right words? Those are the ones that I've been wanting to hear the most._ Mingyu says to himself. He also thinks that it's magical how he finds comfort hearing Wonwoo's voice. 

♡♡♡

The twin brothers are currently walking home, they usually talk about school things but now that they're in the same section they don't talk about it often, they just talk about how fun lunch is or any other things related to their friends. 

"Mingyu mentioned earlier that you want to watch his favorite movie. Can I tag along?” Seokmin asks. Wonwoo chuckles, he figures that Mingyu can be really talkative at times. 

“Ask Mingyu about that, he’s the one who invited me. You know, your best friend surprises me a lot.” Wonwoo tells his twin brother who’s currently opening a candy pack. 

“You two surprised me. Since when did you and him become close?” Seokmin asks. The other guy shrugs.

“It just happened. Plus we’re seatmates so we need to talk during pair activities.” Wonwoo says. Seokmin doesn’t answer, instead starts a new topic. 

“Should we finally merge our birthday celebration?” Seokmin asks, Wonwoo was a bit surprised. Though, he likes the idea.

"Would that be a great idea?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Well, it's fine with them. It's my idea anyway, is it fine with you?" 

"I've got no problem with that. I'm sure Soonyoung and the others won't find that an issue." Wonwoo answers and gives his twin a reassuring smile. 

"When do we start planning?" Seokmin asks and as they walk home, they talk about when, where and all that celebration things that they need to talk about. 

Later that night, Wonwoo receives a text from Mingyu. 

_Can we watch the movie on saturday?_

_Yeah, sure! Your place or ours?_

_Yours! So that Seok can join us too!_

_Okay! I'll see u at school tomorrow!_

_Goodnight Wonwoo!_

_Night!_

♡♡♡

It's lunch time, Wonwoo gives Seokmin a heads up that their friends might join them. Since it was the only time they'll have the same lunch time. Seokmin thought it would be nice for his friends and his twin's friends to meet so he was fine with it. 

Mingyu was nervous, he's not used to being at a table with 12 other people. His friends kept on telling him that they’re easy going people like Wonwoo and Soonyoung. It was just like meeting another set of Soonwoo. 

“Wonwoo!” Seungkwan stands up and raises his hand for Wonwoo to see. They see Wonwoo, Soonyoung and their friends walk towards the table they occupied. Jihoon suddenly grabs his hand and massages it. 

“Calm down you big pup. It’s going to be alright.” Jihoon tells him and smiles. He then takes a deep breath and hopes that he’ll stop overthinking. 

“Hey guys,” Wonwoo says then he sits down beside Mingyu. 

“So these are Junhui, Joshua, Seungcheol, Vernon and Minghao.” Wonwoo introduces his friends. Seungkwan starts to introduce himself and the others follow. To Soonyoung and Wonwoo's surprise Jihoon introduced himself with excitement. You can tell that Jihoon was really looking forward to meeting these people. While Mingyu, he looked very nervous. 

“So, you’re Mingyu?” Joshua asks the man sitting beside Wonwoo. Mingyu nods, he figures that Wonwoo (or Soonyoung) must’ve told a lot about him. 

“Hey, Gyu don’t be nervous.” Wonwoo whispers, then he places his hands on top of Mingyu’s hand. The latter looks at him and he gives him a smile. 

"Don't be scared at Seungcheol. He's a baby." Junhui says, and the guy he mentioned sulked. 

"Mingyu's just really shy. He'll be talkative soon, I hope." Seokmin says, and they proceeded to talk about the things that they do, the difference between their sections and all other similar interests that they have. Mingyu enjoyed listening to them, he's comfortable with Wonwoo and Soonyoung's friends. He looks forward to hanging out with them soon, it seems fun for him knowing that they all match each other in a way. 

♡♡♡

It's a saturday but Wonwoo wakes up early to help their mom with groceries. His twin was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up. Also they're going to watch a movie with Mingyu today, to his relief, Wonwoo remembers Mingyu's favorite snacks. 

"Won, isn't that Seokmin's best friend?" Mama Jeon points her pinky finger to the left where Mingyu is. He looks like he's with his dad and looks like he's not having fun. 

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo calls for his friend, the person he called glances but he ignores Wonwoo. 

_He's really not in a good mood, huh?_

Wonwoo doesn't call for him again, they carry on doing grocery shopping. Also, he finds out that Mingyu has a younger sister. There's so much to know about him and he doesn't know why he's so drawn to Mingyu. When they got home he saw Seokmin waiting for them by the door. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Seokmin asks his twin while helping with the groceries. 

"You're hard to wake up. We were in a hurry, plus I know how tired you were this week, you deserve those extra hours of sleep." Wonwoo says smiling. 

"Still, I wanted to help pick out food!" Wonwoo laughs at that, he knows that his twin will only get his favorites. 

"Don't worry, we got your favorites. Stop whining Seok." Mama Jeon says and ruffles Seokmin's hair. 

"We saw Mingyu earlier at the grocery store." Wonwoo tells his twin. 

"Did he see you? Who was he with?" Seokmin asks. Wonwoo was curious because it sounds like his twin is in panic. 

"No, I tried calling him but he didn't hear me. I think he was with his sister." Wonwoo explains. 

"Okay. I'll ask about it, when he comes over later." Seokmin says, he sounds really serious this time. Wonwoo nods at that statement. 

It was around lunch when Mingyu came over to the twin's house. He looks happy, but you'll notice the sadness in his eyes. Wonwoo wants to ask, but he lets Seokmin do that for him. They're best friends after all. They ate lunch before watching Mingyu's favorite movie, then as planned, they went to watch the movie in Wonwoo's room. Seokmin pleaded to watch the movie there since he thinks Wonwoo has a bigger room (when it's completely the same but in different areas) plus he mentioned that Mingyu wants to see Wonwoo's room. It was an obvious lie but Wonwoo just gives in to his brother's request.

"Wow, you have a lot of books!" Mingyu says, he was amused, he never knew that Wonwoo would have a lot of books. To that, the person who owns the room laughs. 

"Now you know what he does when you guys come over." Seokmin states, while his best friend was still amused with the amount of books he's seeing. 

"Mingyu, you can borrow my books if you find something you'd love to read." Wonwoo offers, Mingyu looks at him and smiles, the brightest one he could ever see. 

"Okay, before you two go crazy about books, can we watch the movie first?" Seokmin chimes in, the book lovers laughed. Wonwoo sets up his laptop and connects it to his t.v. so that they would see it on a bigger screen. The movie starts and the three of them were munching on the snacks that Wonwoo picked out when they went to the grocery store earlier. 

Wonwoo loved the movie. Now he knows why Mingyu loves the movie so much, not just because it had an open ending, the story it tells blew Wonwoo away. Seokmin wasn't expecting to see his twin cry, basically they were crying together. 

"Love does a lot." Mingyu says, while they were cleaning the empty bags of chips. 

And in unison, the twins say, "It does." 

They spent the whole afternoon talking and playing board games that day. 

On the same day, Wonwoo learns something about Mingyu, love, and how they have something in common. 

♡♡♡

"Jihoon what the fuck happened to you?" Seungkwan asked, they all saw the guy with a cast on his left arm. He gives everyone a small smile. 

"Surprise!" Jihoon says, they all gave him a questionable look. 

"You're not going to tell us what happened?" Mingyu asks, he sounds like he's mad and concerned at the same time. 

"I fell, while I was helping my brother put up his giant one piece poster. The ladder broke and landed on my left arm." A couple of aw and ouch were heard after Jihoon told the story. 

"That's why you weren't responding to my texts!" Mingyu blurts outs. Jihoon laughs and gives his friend an apologetic smile. 

"It's surprising to know that you two are close." Soonyoung says. Seokmin and Seungkwan agreed to that, but it was much of a surprise to Wonwoo since both Mingyu and Jihoon talk to him a lot. 

"Also the fact that they've known each other since they were babies. Yet they act like they don't fucking know each other." Jeonghan says. They all laughed at that and completely forgot about the fact that Jihoon didn't inform anyone that he was injured. 

♡♡♡

Wonwoo found himself hanging out with Jihoon often. Sometimes Mingyu tagged along with them too, one time they taught him how to play call of duty and Mingyu thought that he was really bad at games. 

He also didn't expect to discover something new about Mingyu. They were hanging out at Jihoon's place when Mingyu received a phone call from his sister, saying that he needed to get home before their dad arrived and that they were going to talk about something. Both Jihoon and Wonwoo heard the conversation, and noticed something was going on with Mingyu. 

"Won, let's pause the game." Jihoon says, faces Mingyu who's trying his best to make it seem like everything's alright. 

"Mingyu, inhale, exhale." Mingyu followed but he was still shaking and he breathed heavily this time. 

"Mingyu, what country would you love to visit someday?" Wonwoo suddenly asks, Jihoon gives him a what are you doing look but lets him do something. 

"Japan." Mingyu answers. 

"What's your favorite movie?" 

"Comet." 

"Favorite season?" 

"Summer." 

Jihoon watched the two do a question and answer thing, he noticed that Mingyu was calming down. 

"What's your favorite food?" Wonwoo asks. 

"Chicken," Mingyu says, he was slowly calming down. 

"Inhale, Exhale." Wonwoo repeats that for three times. While Jihoon gets up and gets a candy from the kitchen and gives it to Mingyu. 

"Thank you, Wonwoo and Ji." Mingyu says. 

"That's nothing. I'm kind of used to it." Wonwoo says. Jihoon pats his shoulders. 

After that, Mingyu stayed for another two hours and left Jihoon's house. 

"I know you're wondering what happened with Mingyu earlier." Jihoon starts. Wonwoo looks at him. 

"He has panic disorder. I'm so thankful for what you did earlier." Jihoon tells Wonwoo.

From that moment, Wonwoo realizes that Mingyu is so much more than he expected and he wants to know more of it. 

☆☆☆

_"Maybe, it was meant to be like this."_

_or maybe not._

_"I don't know. The universe presents choices to everyone and it's up to us which one we're going to pick."_

_and this is what we chose._

☆☆☆

**Author's Note:**

> leave some feedbacks on my twt! @wonuikigai and some kudos!! if you have any questions, hmu!


End file.
